


I Think It's Love

by tamareens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Insecure Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kim Jongin | Kai, Predebut Kaisoo, So light i don’t think its worth mentioning but it’s kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamareens/pseuds/tamareens
Summary: In between their late hours of training and countless cups of beverages they shared, Jongin is falling in love.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. It's not something that anyone could contain

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero knowledge of how korean idols train so everything in this fic is just me writing about it blindly. Also, its set in 2010 onwards, which means in the beginning, Jongin is 16 and Kyungsoo is 17. 
> 
> Inspired by Taemin's song with the same title, I Think It's Love from the album Never Gonna Dance Again: Act 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language and this is un-beta-ed, so I'm deeply sorry if you find typos and grammar errors.

어쩌다 너를 알게 됐을까

누구나 너를 알면 이럴까

왜 널 보면 마냥 좋을까

_How did I get to know you?_

_Would it be like this if anyone knew you_

_Why am I so happy to see you?_

Jongin has been a trainee for about three years when the guy with those unbelievably large eyes shows up. Chanyeol has pretty big eyes, too, but they are… different. Chanyeol is friendly, loud, and the mood maker among the trainees. This new guy though, is making Kim Jongin uneasy and a bit scared. He stays to himself and Jongin often finds him scowling at nothing. _Was he not happy being trained to sing and dance?_ Jongin thought to himself, but he later decided not to pay much attention than needed to the new guy. 

Jongin squints his eyes when he sees the tall lanky guy walking in his and Junmyeon’s direction. It’s Park Chanyeol and the new guy. 

“Hyung, where are you going?” Chanyeol took large steps while waving at them, trying to have their attention. The new guy trotted behind him as his legs aren’t as long as Chanyeol’s.

Both Junmyeon and Jongin stop in their tracks. “I’m going to eat with Jongin,” he hears Junmyeon answer.

“Oh, let’s eat together with Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol chirps while looking at the three of them excitedly; his right hand hugging the new guy. _Kyungsoo, his name is Kyungsoo_ , Jongin makes a mental note to stop calling him the new guy. 

Jongin cursed under his breath when he realized if Chanyeol joins him and Junmyeon, then Kyungsoo, would tag along with them too. Park Chanyeol is the only one who was brave enough to befriend him after all.

“Hyung,” he whispers to Junmyeon, hoping his voice would be muffled by the sound of the busy street, “I don’t wanna eat with him.”

Being the oldest and most considerate that he is, Junmyeon tells Jongin to suck it up and make nice to Kyungsoo for one afternoon.

두근거림이 조금 버겁고

이런 내가 좀 어색해도

더 알고 싶어져

널 갖고 싶어져

_The excitement is a little overwhelming_

_Oh, my God. Even if I'm a little awkward_

_I want to know more_

_I want you_

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to cling to his Kyungsoo hyung. Making Junmyeon and Chanyeol raised their eyebrows at him, because if they remember correctly, less than a week ago Jongin didn’t even want to eat together with the guy.

“Jongin, let’s go eat outside, my treat!”

He looks up when he hears an accented Korean being asked at him. Yixing smiles at him. Dimples at full capacity and usually it makes him agree to do whatever the older was asking him.

Not today, though.

Before Jongin could speak, another voice answered the question for him. “Don’t you know, Xing, he wouldn’t eat without Kyungsoo now,” Chanyeol’s head is peeking through the opened door to the dance studio.

“S-shut up!” Jongin throws his sweat-drenched shirt at the older at which he successfully dodge.

“Kyungsoo?” Yixing looks a bit confused before realization dawns on him, “ah, the new guy? Isn’t Jongin afraid of him?” he then asked innocently.

Chanyeol guffaws and Jongin glares at him. “No, hyung,” he looks at Yixing and smiles, “I’m not afraid of Kyungsoo hyung. He is really nice and we get along fine.”

“ _Get along fine_ is understatement of the century.” Chanyeol mocks him as he steps in and embraces the Chinese man, “Yifan ge asked me to find you here and invite you to eat with us. Sounds better right?”

Yixing blushes and nods, finally bidding his goodbye to Jongin.

As they make their way outside the dance studio, Chanyeol says not so softly to Yixing, “Besides, you won’t stand seeing Jongin making heart eyes to Kyungsoo if you eat with them.” he looks back to make sure Jongin is hearing him before he laughs out loud again and close the door behind him.

Jongin rolls his eyes in annoyance. He looks up at the clock above the door, counting the minutes until Kyungsoo finishes his vocal lesson before they could eat together.

He feels giddy and smiles creep out on his face.

입술을 아무리 닫아봐도

새어 나오는 말

내 곁에 있어 줘

_No matter how much I close my lips_

_Words leaking_

_Stand by my side_

Jongin finds out things about Kyungsoo that he wishes he knew sooner. Like how Kyungsoo is older by exactly a year and two days—their birthdays are only two days apart!—and the permanent scowl on the elder’s face is the outcome of his bad eyesight. Jongin also found out that Kyungsoo has the cutest laugh and the most beautiful voice he has ever heard (he didn’t say it out loud, but he would love to hear it for the rest of his life too).

나에겐 네가 필요해

날 사랑해주길 바래

누구도 담지 못했던

어리기만 했던 내 맘에

네가 유일한 내 사람인 것 같아

_I need you_

_I want you to love me_

_It's not something that anyone could contain_

_I was just a kid_

_I think you're the only one of mine_

Jongin frowns as the bitter taste of coffee touches the tip of his tongue.

“You told me it’s not gonna be bitter!” he looks at the man in front of him accusingly.

“It's… not…” Kyungsoo said after taking a slurp. It’s a latte. Latte is not bitter for him. It has milk for God sake.

“Ah, hyuuuuung,” Jongin gives him a kicked puppy look and pouts.

Jongin thinks he knows how his looks right now affecting the older. He has used this many times before in the one month that they have been close and he’s planning to keep using it the foreseeable future.

Kyungsoo shakes his head before giving the younger more money to buy juice and drags the cup of latte for him to drink. It’s always like this; Jongin gets curious with one of the coffees, orders it, not liking it, and he ends up drinking it. He had learned his lesson after the second time they went to the coffee shop, so he never ordered anything when Jongin ordered coffee.

“You’re the best, Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin beams and walks to the cashier to order a vanilla milkshake.

Jongin thinks he knows how his puppy eyes and pout affect the older. He just wishes Kyungsoo doesn’t know how his mere existence affects him too. More than he would like to admit.

사랑인 것 같아

I think its love

Jongin eats his homemade lunch in silence in the dance practice room, not wanting to bother Yixing that’s currently holding his tears in Yifan’s embrace.

Him and Yixing were practicing for almost three hours straight when Yixing fell down and hurt his ankle. The only thing Jongin could think of was to contact Yifan. All the Chinese trainees seem to love him and Yixing is not an exception. So, he contacted Chanyeol and asked him to tell Yifan to come to the dance practice room because Yixing is hurting and he doesn’t know what to do. The tears and the way his body trembles doesn’t look like it’s because of the fall. 

Not five minutes later, the door to the dance practice room opens abruptly and Yifan runs automatically towards Yixing. The taller scoops the crying boy into his embrace. Whispering what Jongin thinks is soothing words in their mother tongue.

It’s understandable, Jongin thinks as he munches on his food. They’ve been training for years and sometimes even he couldn’t see the end of the tunnel where the light is shining. Junmyeon has been here the longest and there are times when he witnessed the desperation and dried tears on him.

The door opens again, this time showing a mop of black hair on top of a round face and curious eyes.

Kyungsoo sees Yifan and Yixing first, still tangled in each other’s arms, but none of them is in tears now. Then he seeks Jongin and his eyes lit up when their eyes meet. Kyungsoo walks slowly, trying not to make too much noise that would interfere with the two Chinese men.

Jongin pat the empty floor beside him and Kyungsoo sit obediently, their knees and shoulders touching. 

His eyes are full of questions and Jongin gives him the simplest answer, “the usual.”

Kyungsoo knows instantly. He might only be there a little more than a year now, but he knows the feeling. He belts his voice every day, learns to dance until his body feels like they might collapse whenever he stands, and even learn how to act. All for the sake of debuting. Now, imagine having to do that for four or five years.

“Jongin,” his velvety voice turns an octave lower, trying to make a private conversation with the man beside him.

Jongin looks up from his now empty meal box. He tilts his head when Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything.

“I hope we will debut together,” the older man says after a few more seconds of silence. There’s hope in the honey colored eyes. Sincerity radiates oh so blindingly from them.

Jongin couldn’t handle it. He has his fair share of hopelessness and even the thought of debuting with Kyungsoo is overwhelming for him. He flicks his eyes to look at Yixing and Yifan. Looking at how Yifan reaches out to help Yixing stand up. He never saw Yifan so… gentle. Not even towards Zitao. He looks up at the mirror in front of Yifan, looking at his eyes turns into something more than brotherly affection when he half-hugs Yixing to help him walk towards the door.

Jongin thinks it’s love.

He chuckles. Finding it funny how he just realized it now. Yixing always went red at the mention of Yifan and Yifan would glare at anyone who mentioned Yixing’s name with the slightest adoration.

He looks at Kyungsoo. His sweet Kyungsoo hyung.

“We _will_ debut together, hyung.”

He doesn’t know it nor can he guarantee it, but he thinks as the heart shaped smile appears in the older’s face, Jongin will do anything to make Kyungsoo smile like this _at_ him.

Jongin wonders how his eyes look when he looks at Do Kyungsoo. 

Because, as odd as it is, Jongin thinks his difficulty to breathe every time Kyungsoo smiles at him is not caused by a problem with his lungs.

_Could it possibly be love?_

해주고 싶은 말이 많은데

이렇게 네 앞에만 서면

머릿속이 온통

너로 가득 차서

무엇도 할 수 없어

_There's a lot I want to tell you._

_When I stand in front of you like this_

_All over my head_

_Full of you_

_I can't do anything_

As the song comes to an end, Jongin does his last three spin and panting for air.

His eyes jolts open when he hears someone clapping for him.

“Kyungsoo hyung? Since when were you there?” Jongin felt himself blushing. Not used to people seeing him dance alone.

“Abou ten minutes ago. You were in your own world so I didn’t want to interrupt, but I must tell you that now is 11pm so we should probably head out.”

Jongin blinks, confused. He got here at 8pm after extra classes at his school so no way it’s already 11pm. He barely spent an hour, right?

“Jongin c’mon. I’m hungry~” Kyungsoo walks towards him while bringing his backpack, handing him his water bottle. Jongin realized he’s parched and his lips are so dry. When was the last time he drinks?

“Hyung, I gotta go to the toilet first. You should just wait outside, okay?” I won’t be long.”

Kyungsoo nods and makes his way outside.

Jongin washes his face and applies deodorant. Changing his sweaty t-shirt into a black tank from his backpack and putting on his gray hoodie. He has no luck in combing his hair with his fingers so he just gives up and lets some of his baby hair fall into his face. After making sure he looks decent enough to be walking side to side with his crush, he walks outside.

Kyungsoo is waiting for him under one of the street lights. The lights flickering beneath him, somehow making him look unreal, like he could vanish is one second. But the lights also soften his edges, making him look like he has not spent a day after his fifteen birthday. Curious eyes trying to read the ads across the street, but as he sighs, Jongin thinks he could read it. Such a bad eyesight for beautiful eyes, Jongin thinks.

Maybe it’s just because Jongin has barely had enough sleep ever since he started as a trainee or because he just danced for almost three hours and now extremely exhausted, Jongin looks at Kyungsoo and feels warm in his heart. His feet brought him to Kyungsoo’s direction as if they have their own thoughts. He placed his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder with arms making their way around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Jongin, what are you doing?” he can sense the panic in Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Just let me do this for a minute, hyung. I’m so tired,” He feels the older hums and put his smaller hands on top of Jongin's.

Kyungsoo is warm, Jongin thinks. Kyungsoo is warm and hugging like this feels like home to Jongin. 

혹시 내가 많은 날들이 지나

무뎌져 버린 대도 기억할 게

이렇게 내가 오직 너 하나만을

원하고 또 원했단 걸

사랑한다는 걸

_Maybe many days have passed_

_I'll remember even if I'm dull_

_So I'm the only one who can do it_

_I wanted it and I wanted it_

_I love you_

“I’m _never_ sick, hyung!” cough.

“But…”

“Getting sick is for weaklings.” cough. “Not me.” more cough.

“Jongin, listen to me!” Kyungsoo is using his adult voice, silencing Jongin.

“You are sick but its okay. It’s okay to be sick. Okay?”

“That’s a lot of okay…”

“You just wouldn’t listen to me, would you?”

Contemplating the headache he has and his inability to move a muscle, Jongin finally gives up and put his feet inside his blanket again.

“Everyone else is busy today, but I only have acting class for two hours at 1. I’ll be back before you know it. Okay?”

Jongin nods but refuse to let go of Kyungsoo’s hands. Seeing the younger so pale is making Kyungsoo a little bit uneasy, but he can’t just abandon his responsibility to train.

“I made chicken soup earlier. It’s in the kitchen and you just had to heat it up when you want to have your lunch.” The older walk to the edge of his bed, fixing his blanket. “There’s the medicine,” he points his head to Jongin’s bedside table, “and I’ll prepare a warm thermos and a glass of water before I go later. Don’t drink cold water or you’ll lose your voice too!”

“Yes, hyung.” Jongin nods obediently.

“You should feel better after you rest. Be a good patient, okay?” Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s head before walking towards the door.

“Hyung,” Jongin calls once again just before Kyungsoo close the bedroom door, stopping Kyungsoo in his track. The older looks at him expectantly.

“Yes?”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Jongin asks shyly, deliberately hiding half of his already hot face behind his penguin blanket. “The other hyungs just wish me ‘get well soon’ but you actually take care of me.”

Kyungsoo lips stretched into a heart shaped smile, his voice soft when he says his answers, “Because you’re my favorite, Kim Jongin.” He says before closing the door. Unaware of the pink in Jongin’s cheeks is not because the younger is sick.

누구도 담지 못했던

어리기만 했던 내 맘에

네가 유일한 내 사랑인 것 같아

사랑인 것 같아

_No one's ever been able to capture it_

_I was just a kid_

_I think you're my only love_

_I think its love_

Jongin is called to one of the executive’s office one day. There, he meet some familiar faces. Including some new trainees—Jongdae and Baekhyun, he remember Kyungsoo told him—that’s kinda famous because they supposedly have phenomenal voice. He counts and think that if this is going to be what he think it is, the group is going to be pretty big.

“Jongin!” familiar voice call his name and he finds himself smiling even before he look up.

“Hyung!” they smile gleefully and Jongin opens his arms to welcome Kyungsoo. Chanyeol moves his ridiculously long arms to waves at Kyungsoo while Minseok gives them nervous smile, the others paid no attention as they are immersed in their own thoughts and conversation.

Not too long after that, four of the Chinese trainees come together and soon they are ushered to go to into the office.

Jongin can sense the nervousness in the room. He sneaks his hands under the table and wraps it around Kyungsoo’s smaller one. The executive talk about their future groups division, the leaders of respective group, details of when and how they are going to debut and promote in the future, and finally which trainee go to which group.

Smile blossoms in Jongin’s face as he hears his and Kyungsoo’s name in the same group. He look up to the older just to be greeted with a matching happiness and eagerness.

They are going to debut together.

They are going to be together for a very long time.

And for Jongin, whose senses always search for Kyungsoo, whose heart never feel as full as when he is with Kyungsoo, and whose happiness depends on Kyungsoo’s happiness, he feels content.

Kyungsoo intertwined their clammy fingers and Kim Jongin feel his heart stopping for a second before beating twice faster.

He could get used to this.

He could get used to the idea of having a future where Do Kyungsoo is in it.

There’s no stopping his love for the older now (and Jongin think he’s okay with that).


	2. How lucky am i?

Kyungsoo is watching the end of year program from the comfort of his bedroom. Body tucked between his bed and blanket, his eyes watching songs after songs until it finally comes to the stage he was waiting; [the SM special stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgrQLycG4ho). He get excited and his eyes get bigger when he sees how beautiful everyone is. Henry plays the violin flawlessly and Tiffany especially looks ethereal in her white dress. Kyungsoo can’t wait patiently for the dancing group and he feels a sense of proud. He knows Jongin has been busier than usual, practicing the dance with Eunhyuk and Taemin, then alone, late at night, when he has the dance studio for himself. Kyungsoo must dragged him out of the room for the younger finally give up resisting.

It’s one of the thing he admired from the younger; his passion for dancing. Jongin looks like a different person when he dance. Sexiness oozed out even without trying and his smirk will charms you out of your shoes. Time stops every time Kyungsoo has the privilege of seeing Jongin dance. Now, even from television and there’s two other men on the stage, Kyungsoo can’t help his eyes that’s following Jongin’s every moves.

The dancing stage ends in a blink and then there’s Jongdae solo stage. Kyungsoo taste bitterness in the tip of his tongue, but he hold it. If anyone deserve that solo stage, it’s Jongdae. And he is happy the world get to knows Jongdae’s talent sooner.

His phone on the bedside table rings. He glance and sees the familiar name and in an instant his face light up without him noticing.

Before he could say anything, the man on the other line shout excitedly, “HYUNG, HYUNG, HYUNG, HYUNG!!!”

Kyungsoo feels breathless just by hearing the happiness in Jongin’s voice.

“DID YOU SEE IT? DID YOU SEE _ME_ ON THAT STAGE? HYUNG, DID YOU SEEEEE?”

“Of course I do. I waited all night just to see you on that stage, Nini,” Kyungsoo chuckles and his cheeks goes pink when he realized he’s saying the truth.

Jongin keeps talking excitedly as Kyungsoo picturing the younger’s face right now. Jongin is handsome, there’s no way denying that even before he actually know the guy. But Kim Jongin after dancing is beautiful, all breathless with eyes sparkles with what can only be describes as love.

“Thank you for always supporting and taking care of me, hyung. You’re the best. I love you!” and with that the call ends as he can hear someone calling Jongin’s name asking him to get change.

The first time Kyungsoo hear the three words, he feels a little pang in his heart. Even now, after hearing it so many times, nothing ever prepares him to hear it. Jongin never expect an “i love you too” and Kyungsoo doesn’t think he could say that anyway. Not with the way his “i love you” might have a different meaning from the one the younger keep throwing at him.

Kyungsoo turn off the tv and pull his blanket, eyes boring the empty bed beside him.

He planned to wait for the younger to return, but with the way his heart right now is full with his love for Kim Jongin, he doesn’t think it’s a good idea. He might blurt out how beautiful and lovely and talented and how he’s so proud of him and he loves Jongin so, so much, his heart might burst any minute when they are together.

Kyungsoo shakes his eyes and closes his eyes. Cursing at the fact that even with his eyes closed, all he can see sun-kissed skin, broad shoulder, prominent jawline, and endearing smile.

* * *

It’s not that Jongin hate alcohol, it’s just that he despise being hangover. He does all kind of stupid things whenever alcohol in involved and he doesn’t like it.

The first time he said “I love you” to the love of his life was when he was drunk. So, to avoid all kinds of awkwardness, he just keep saying it to Kyungsoo, testing the water and hoping that someday Kyungsoo understands that he does love the older the most.

Jongin feels the pounding in his head as he walk to the door that lead to his and Kyungsoo’s bedroom. He can’t even remember how much did he drink. It was Taemin’s birthday after all and it feels wrong to deny his best friend on his special day.

He opens the door and make his way to the wrong bed.

“Hyung…” he whispers softly.

Kyungsoo sleep like he’s a baby; wrapped up in blanket trying to hug his feet.

Jongin get to his knees and brushes the soft hair from the older’s face.

“So soft…” Jongin mumbles and his fingers trace Kyungsoo’s face, making his way from his thick eyebrows to his nose, “so… beautiful…”

Kyungsoo become aware of the touch and move slightly in his sleep.

“Jonginie?” he asks half asleep, trying to make the face of the man in front of him.

“Kyungsoo hyung,” Jongin giggles, “did I wake you up? I’m sorry…” he said, pouting.

Kyungsoo is a sucker for Kim Jongin. Even of the younger wake him up from his deepest slumber, Kyungsoo can never be angry at the younger.

“You know I’m a light sleeper, Nini,” Kyungsoo smile, he moves his body closer to the wall behind him, inviting Jongin to sleep in the bed with him.

The only source of light in their bedroom right now is the bed lamp in the corner of the room. But even then, Kyungsoo can map out Jongin’s perfect face with his bad eyesight. It’s too close, but at the same time, not close enough.

Jongin’s index finger continue tracing Kyungsoo’s arms, only stopping when he gets to the palm and proceeds to intertwined their fingers in an awkward way.

Kyungsoo laugh softly, making Jongin’s eyes move from their intertwined fingers to his face.

“Don’t laugh at me!” his scrunches his face, “I don’t like it when you laugh _at_ me, I want you to laugh _with_ me.”

“You’re not usually this grumpy when you’re drunk,” Kyungsoo raise his eyebrow, “Is something wrong, Nini?”

“Everything is wrong!” voice a touch louder as squeezes his fingers around Kyungsoo’s, “Everything is wrong, hyung…” he say that again, softly this time.

Kyungsoo finally sits up on his bed and drags Jongin to make him sit on the bed too.

“You can tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?” Kyungsoo caresses Jongin’s thigh with the hand that’s currently not in the hold of Kim Jongin’s.

“I already told you, though,” the pout emerges again. “I told you so many times, but you just never listen,” this time it’s accompanied by a kicked puppy look.

Kyungsoo racks his brain. Did he ever ignore anything Jongin said to him? What did the younger tell him?

“You can tell me now... I promise I’ll listen to you.”

“Everything is wrong and you just won’t listen to me…”

If Kyungsoo is being honest, he's not too awake for whatever this is. He glance at the clock above their door. It’s almost 2AM.

“How about you change your clothes, freshen up, and you can tell me everything. I promise I will listen to you this time. You’re not too drunk to do that, right, Nini?”

Jongin shakes his head again.

“Everything is wrong,” Jongin mumbles, “I’m not supposed to feel this much. I’m not supposed to be sad when I can’t see you or hear you. I’m not supposed to miss you so much when you’re not around. I’m not supposed to lose my breath whenever I feel your touch lingers. There’s a lot of thing I shouldn’t have done, but the most important thing is I’m not supposed to be disappointed when you don’t say it back.”

Processing Jongin’s drunk mumbling when he’s not 100% awake is proven to be difficult for Kyungsoo because he think Jongin is saying something important right now, but he’s not sure what it is.

“I told myself it’s enough just to be by your side for the rest of my life. I told myself I can be content as long as I’m still your favorite. I told myself I should be grateful because I can touch you like this,” he caress Kyungsoo’s cheeks gently, his eyes then flickers to the plump pink lips, “but the more we spent time together the more I got curious as to what would it feels like to kiss your lips instead.”

Realization dawns in Kyungsoo’s face.

“You know I love you the most, right, hyung?” with softer voice Jongin ends his speech. He wears his heart on his sleeves and Kyungsoo mentally kicks himself for not realizing it sooner.

Kyungsoo has read that when your love reciprocated, it feels like the Fourth of July, Christmas, and New Year altogether. He also read that when someone you’ve been pining for years turns out to be in love with you, it feels like there’s a thousand butterfly in your stomach.

But Do Kyungsoo feels none of that.

He scoots closer to Jongin and holds Jongin’s nape so that he could press their forehead together. 

“Kim Jongin,” he whispers to the both of them, “if you remember this in the morning, you’re very welcome to kiss me. But if you don’t, I will be the one to say ‘I love you’ first. Okay?”

Jongin nods and Kyungsoo proceeds to kiss the younger’s temple.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

He catch Jongin’s hand and leads him to sleep on his bed, into his embrace. Kyungsoo doesn’t care that Jongin smell like alcohol or that the bed is too small for two adult men.

As Do Kyungsoo lulls Kim Jongin to deep sleep, he thinks about how wrong all those romantic movies and novels been. Right here, right now, spooning the love of his love after his drunken confession, Kyungsoo can only feel warmth in his heart, he feels secure and confidence. Because, really, loving Kim Jongin has never feel so right.

Jongin groan as he feel the warm of the morning sun hits his face. _It’s weird,_ he thinks, because his bed isn’t supposed to get morning sun. He blinks the sleep away and realize he’s still in his last night’s t-shirt and boxer and _clearly_ in the wrong bed. He sees the drink in Kyungsoo’s bedside table with a note, saying that he should shower as soon as he gets up because Kyungsoo has prepared him a hangover soup.

Jongin doesn’t care for any of that. He runs to the kitchen, almost knocking Baekhyun that’s munching his breakfast for the day.

Jongin hugs Kyungsoo from behind, resulting a yelp and a slap to his own hand.

“Kim Jongin, I’m cooking. You could’ve been hurt!”

“I don’t care!” Jongin burrows his head onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder, inhaling the scent that is _so_ Kyungsoo. Oblivious to the fact that now the rest of their housemates are watching them from the dining table and living room.

Kyungsoo makes his way to face Jongin, eyebrows furrows and nose scrunched cutely just like a cute angry kitten, “I told you to take a shower. You stink.” He poke Jongin’s arms several times before Jongin catch his finger.

“You told me that if I remember everything in the morning, I could kiss you,” Jongin’s smile is blinding. It’s more beautiful than everything Kyungsoo has ever seen and it should be included in one of the World’s Wonders.

“Well, I take that back. I don’t want to be kissed by you now,”

Jongin knows it’s an empty threat, but he knows he really smells bad right now and he doesn’t want their first kiss to be _that_ bad.

“Say it then,” he says smugly, face full of expectation.

Happily, Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, he tiptoes a little in an attempt press their nose, breathing in the same air as the younger breathe out, “I love you, Kim Jongin.”

In that moment everything stays stills as their smiles, their breaths, and even their heartbeat matches each other. Both of them knows there’s nowhere they would rather be right now.

“PAY UP YOU LOSERS!!”

Of course it’s Park Chanyeol that would break their moment. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and buries his head in Jongin’s chest.

“Oh my God, finally. I thought I would have to witness them pinning each other in the same house for years to come,” Baekhyun said dramatically as he gives Chanyeol several cash.

“Why can’t you guys confess right after debut? I could get a LOT of money!” Sehun said grumpily with Junmyeon agreeing in the background.

“Really guys? You bet on us? Not cool.” Jongin says as he snakes his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, making the older startled a little. They have done this million times before, but the simplest gesture brings a different sensation now that he knew they both feel the same.

“I don’t know how you two could be so blind. I and Jongdae had only trained for less than a month to know that you guys are in love.” Baekhyun said as he continued eating his breakfast again.

Maybe they were blind. Maybe they were just plainly stupid and cowards. But it doesn’t matter now because Jongin can kiss Kyungsoo’s hair and inhale the coconut scent from his shampoo without being scared of being caught up in feelings and Kyungsoo can hug Jongin as long as he wants without insecurity creeping him up.

They love each other. Everything else is mundane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually write this and finish it less than a week, lol.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!
> 
> Come say hi at me (or prompts are welcome too!) on twitter @tamareens


End file.
